halofandomcom-20200222-history
Ripa 'Moramee
Looking for the Arbiter rank, The Arbiter (Level) or Thel 'Vadam? This 'Arbiter'Halo Wars Demo, was a Covenant commander during the Second Battle of Harvest in 2531. Biography Before his appointment in 2524Halo Wars Collectors Edition Leader Cards. (by Human reckoning), the Arbiter was once a regular soldier and an effective one at that. "Evil and angry" however, he was imprisoned for crimes against the Covenant, his penchant for violence too great even for his superiors' tastes. However, he was appointed to his new position, tasked with eradicating humanity.E3 2008: Five Long Years Cinematic part 2. Halo Wars Movies. Accessed on 2008-16-12 He was tasked with this because the Hierarchs wanted a leader that didn't ask a lot of questions. Although the Second Battle of Harvest having concluded in the UNSC's favor, only "shadowy information" was retrieved on the Sangheili commander. The Arbiter was present in Harvest's northern polar region, his task close to completion. This involved overseeing excavations of a Forerunner relic. Dismissing concerns from his comrade Zealots, that the relic could be defiled by "the infection" (referring to the Flood), he ordered that the relic be opened. Gathering useful information, the Arbiter alerted the Prophet of Regret to the situation, that the Humans were closing in on their location. Regret thus ordered that the Arbiter return to the Covenant and destroy the relic, the Arbiter bowing to the Hierarch's orders despite his initial objections. The Arbiter seems to show the same reverence towards Forerunner artifacts as the rest of his Elites and is even taken back by the idea of destroying the relic, even though he told a Zealot earlier that he cared not if the infection defiled the relic. In-Game Information Abilities *Defiant Rage - recieve additional health for damage inflicted. *Spiteful Rage - ability costs less resources. *Blinding Rage - increases the Arbiter's and the Covenant's attack power. *Additionally, the Arbiter can also summon Kamikaze Grunts. Upgrades *Fiendish Return - allows the Arbiter to reflect attacks back at the enemy. *Vicious Blades - increases damage inflicted by the Arbiter. *Ghastly Vision - increases Fiendish Return reflection, but also equips the Arbiter with active camouflage. Trivia *The Arbiter appears as a Hero Unit in Halo Wars, with a special ability called "Rage mode," which allows him to kill several nearby enemies with dual Energy Swords.2009-01-12, New Halo Wars screens: The Flood, Arbiter, Spartans revealed. Gamepro. Accessed on 2009-01-14 *Out of all the Arbiters that have served the Covenant, only four have been mentioned; this Arbiter will be the second one to be seen on-screen. *As an apparent Easter Egg, hint text in the Halo Wars demo claims, "Few people know that the Arbiter's given name is Shirley." *This Easter Egg refers to the Naked Gun series or from the movie Airplane!, where a running gag is: "Surely you're kidding!?" "I am not, and don't call me Shirley." Images Image:The Arbiter overseeing an operation.png|The Arbiter overseeing an operation. Image:Arbiter_&_Zealot.jpg|The Arbiter and a Zealot. Image:HalowarsBoardingAction.jpg|The Arbiter in-game seen dual wielding two energy swords, in "Rage" mode. Image:Vlcsnap-126689.png| Image:Vlcsnap-126257.png|The Arbiter, talking to the Prophet of Regret. Image:HW13.png|The Arbiter letting out a battle cry. Image:HW3.png|The Arbiter, with Ellen Anders as a hostage, confronts Sergeant Forge. Sources Category:The Covenant Category:Elites (Characters)